Petite fille sage
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Elle ne connaissait pas réellement le business des rêves, et elle avait toujours l'impression d'avoir à faire ses preuves. Ce n'était pas le cas. Mais de cela, elle n'avait aucune idée. Elle pensait qu'ils ne la voyaient que comme une petite fille sage.


**Un OS sur Ariadne.**

Elle n'est pas forcément mon personnage préféré, et je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit. Mais j'aimerais montrer ce que je pense qu'Ariadne pourrait penser. Elle ne connait pas réellement le business des rêves, et elle a toujours l'impression d'avoir à faire ses preuves. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi, je le crains._

_

* * *

_

**Petite fille sage :**

Lorsqu'Ariadne ouvrit la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir des USA, elle ne put éviter de sourire. Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans son canapé. Elle poussa du pied les cours qu'elle avait installés sur la petite table et étendit ses jambes.

_Ariadne, _

_Merci. _

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça aussitôt. Elle savait ce que c'était. La mission de Saito s'était achevée presque deux ans auparavant, et elle n'avait jamais revu ses coéquipiers.

Ariadne avait toujours été la petite fille sérieuse qui respectait les règles. Toujours.

Une parfaite petite fille sage.

Seule son imagination était rebelle, mais elle n'autorisait personne à y accéder. Par conséquent, elle semblait, aux yeux de tous, être la petite fille modèle, frustrante et ennuyeuse. Cela avait été le cas pendant toutes les années de collège, et même de lycée. Puis elle avait trouvé sa voie. Néanmoins, elle ne sortait pas, travaillait sa relâche. C'était une habitude; la terre entière la voyait ainsi, alors, pourquoi se fatiguer à étonner?

Elle s'était flattée de berner le monde entier : elle était une artiste sage, oui. Mais, avec le recul, il lui semblait qu'elle était plus transparente que ce qu'elle s'était plu à penser.

Elle n'avait pas berné son professeur.

Au début, elle en avait été irritée. Elle était une très bonne élève, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Le vieux professeur n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle. Sa vie était propre et rangée – sage. Néanmoins, maintenant, avec ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle savait que son imagination débridée transparaissait dans chacun de ses travaux, et qu'un homme aussi doué que Miles ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer son besoin d'espace et son mépris des conventions. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté aux rêves, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse que Miles l'eût percée à jour.

Parce elle avait rencontré Cobb. Son charisme, sa classe, son aisance, sa prestance, son aura, son regard captivant. Et la lancinante, l'insupportable douleur, et le remord qui le rongeaient et qu'elle n'avait pas su distinguer au premier abord. Elle n'avait vu que son charme.

Elle n'avait pas berné Cobb. En y repensant, elle n'avait jamais voulu le faire. Il l'avait intriguée, captivée. Immédiatement, elle avait reconnu cette sensation : c'était un bête béguin d'adolescente, qu'elle n'avait à aucun moment cherché à repousser. En rencontrant Cobb, elle avait décidé qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille sage, si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour que cet homme acceptât de travailler avec elle.

Elle n'avait pas fait fi de l'expression _pas tout à fait légal_ par amour du danger. La curiosité, simplement. Et puis peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait toujours un peu chose, lorsque Cobb posait sur elle son regard si intense.

Puis elle avait vécu sa première expérience de rêve partagé. Ou bien avait-elle d'abord rencontré Arthur? C'était assez flou. Elle s'était amusée, dans le rêve. Et puis … Et puis -elle ne pouvait toujours pas y penser sans qu'un frisson de terreur lui parcourût l'échine- elle avait fait _l'agréable _connaissance de Mal. Son béguin pour Cobb s'était arrêté là. Tué dans l'oeuf. Elle avait compris que cet homme avait de gros problèmes.

C'est ensuite qu'elle avait _vu_ Arthur. Son air apaisant, son détachement apparent lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait rencontré _Madame Cobb. _Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour accepter de travailler avec un homme qui pouvait le mettre en danger de cette façon. Elle avait compris plus tard que c'était parce qu'il ne savait rien. Elle était effrayée. Alors elle était partie en claquant la porte.

Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle avait flirté avec ce monde nouveau, cet univers inconnu. Des possibilités infinies s'offraient à elle, et elle ne pouvait pas agir comme si elles n'existaient pas. Son esprit créatif ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Elle ne dormait plus que très peu la nuit, repensant à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et puis il y avait Cobb. Elle voulait l'aider. Elle s'en donna le devoir en retournant à l'endroit où tout avait réellement commencé. Elle s'était attendu à voir Cobb, mais c'était Arthur qu'elle avait rencontré à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui, si ce n'est qu'il était absolument élégant, prévenant et charmant. C'était assez pour la convaincre de rester, définitivement.

Ils savaient qu'elle était revenue parce qu'elle ne pourrait désormais plus se passer de rêver. Mais elle ne leur avait jamais dit qu'elle avait eu peur, pendant l'inception, et que la seule chose qui lui avait permis de tenir, de ne pas paniquer, et de ne pas abandonner, c'était Eames et ses blagues vaseuses, c'était la promesse de voir Cobb heureux, c'était les yeux d'Arthur qui plongeaient dans les siens.

Elle n'était pas habituée aux fusillades et aux courses contre la montre et contre la mort.

Elle ne le leur avait jamais dit, parce qu'elle se serait sentie idiote. C'était manquer de professionnalisme que d'avouer qu'elle était morte de peur mais que elle aimait tellement ses coéquipiers qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser à les quitter. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'il le faudrait dès que la mission serait terminée. Elle n'imaginait même pas qu'ils pussent être au courant de tout cela – et ils l'étaient. Ils étaient des voleurs, des mauvais garçons, même si chez certains, comme Arthur, ça ne se voyait pas réellement. Elle voulait les berner, elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle aussi, elle pouvait être courageuse et travailler avec eux – elle ne comprenait pas que c'était quelque chose dont ils avaient déjà conscience, surtout après l'inception réussie sur Fischer. Parce qu'en fin de compte, à côté d'eux, elle trouvait qu'elle était _vraiment_ une petite fille sage.

Mais aujourd'hui, il lui semblait qu'il était trop tard. La lettre venait de Cobb, et c'était un adieu. Il s'était retiré du business. Elle avait essayé de retrouver Arthur, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi. Cette lettre était simplement la confirmation de ce que Cobb avait fait : il avait convaincu les autres de la tenir à l'abri du _danger_ des rêves. Elle avait pensé qu'elle travaillerait à nouveau avec eux, que ce boulot avait réellement compté. Mais aujourd'hui, elle comprenait qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne privilégiait les relations humaines par rapport au travail.

Elle était seule.

Lorsqu'elle était sorti de l'aéroport, elle avait, sans le faire exprès, croisé le regard d'Arthur. Il avait baissé les yeux, et il était parti. Disparu, envolé. Aujourd'hui encore, elle pouvait sentir le goût de ses lèvres, mais l'angoisse montait en elle lorsqu'elle s'apercevait qu'elle parvenait de moins en moins à en restituer la saveur avec précision.

Elle aimerait détester Cobb, pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Mais elle pouvait être patiente. Elle savait que Saito gardait un œil sur elle. Elle savait qu'il attendait le bon moment, pour trouver un prétexte et les réunir à nouveau. Elle voulait faire ses preuves, leur prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être mise à l'écart. Elle ne comprenait pas que travailler dans les rêves, c'était souffrir. C'était faire face à un univers impitoyable. C'était être seul.

Et elle était seule.

Et elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre Eames lui dire ce qu'il lui avait chuchoté à la sortie de l'aéroport. _Bonne chance, chérie. Que la petite fille fasse attention au grand méchant loup. _

Elle ne voulait plus être seule.

Elle ne voulait plus être une petite fille sage.

* * *

Review?


End file.
